


You Know 2

by Mirkys_Concubine



Series: You Know - Reader/Bucky saga [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Dark, Dark Steve Rogers, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirkys_Concubine/pseuds/Mirkys_Concubine
Summary: Part 2 of You Know.Bucky POV:He wanted more than a taste. He wanted her. All of her. He could have what Steve let go. The hot dinners, the warm hugs, lazy kisses, a future...Does Bucky get the girl? Does Steve find his missing fiance? Is there more to **** than either man are prepared for?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: You Know - Reader/Bucky saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786771
Comments: 11
Kudos: 72





	You Know 2

**Author's Note:**

> This has smut.  
> Omg sex!  
> Trigger warning: molestation? Questionable Thoughts?  
> There's no rape but a character does get handsy.  
> I'm open for a part 3 since i did leave a few details out. Like. Alot. 😅  
> XoXo

**You knew**

**2**

* * *

There's a white picket fence and the house is well lived on. Steve remembered that **** loved the idea of owning a plot of land and here she was. There was a horse, chicken coop, and even a goat but it didn't pause his steps as he walked the dirt path and up the flight of stairs. 

The door wasn't locked.

Foolish but Steve would take care of that by taking care of her. Any stranger could walk in and do terrible horrible things...

"Oh shit. You found me." **** eyes widened in surprise as she caught sight of her ex.

"You're mine. I'll never let you go." He'd search and search and now that he was here he wouldn't let his woman go. 

No. 

She was his. 

The basket in her hand fell to the ground, chicken eggs scattering. "No. How? How did you find me?" She backed away from him as he stalked closer.

"Shhh..." Steve pressed a finger against his lips, eye's raking over the simple floral dress, the white cotton socks, and shoes the same color as the scarf that tied her hair back. "I'm going to have to punish you."

**** runs but Steve is faster, stronger, and she tries to hit him when he latches on to her but he tosses her against a wall, fingers latched around her throat. Had he ever been so hard? Watching **** squirm and beg, her eyes welling with tears he can't help but lick them as her hands slapped at him weakly. 

With one hand he ripped her dress, white cotton panties, socks, and shoes were all she was wearing and it was the hottest fucking thing. Listening to her gasp and plead he used one hand to fumble with his belt buckle, eye's riveted on her swaying breast. "I told you!" His belt buckle wouldn't unlatch and he spared a glance down, a scowl twisting his lips. "You're mine and..." Steve looked up and he went numb. Cold. "No." 

**** wasn't half-naked and at his mercy. No. It wasn't **** against the wall, fingers curled into her throat, the hot trails of tears but a memory.

She had vanished. Gone.

Instead it was the cold murderous gaze of the Winter Soldier. Eyes lined with charcoal and a gun pointed at him...

Jerking awake Steve gasped for air. He could hear the bang of the gun echo in his mind and his heart beat furiously in his chest. 

What the fuck happened?

Why was he having the same **nightmare** over and over because these were nightmares.

Between Bucky killing him and his ex so close yet so far, Steve was ready to commit himself.

Punching his pillow he tried to get back to sleep - he knew it would be pointless - even selling the condo and moving wasn't enough to make him forget. He wanted - no - he **needed** his fiance next to him. 

Even now after months apart he kept **** left overs - clothes, heels, and jewelry - locked away in the spare bedroom. Waiting for **** to forgive and come back to him.

There was no way she could outrun him for much longer. 

No way. 

Even without the help of his best friend, Steve was confident he would find her and bring her back home to him.

✖

The cold didn't bring snow. 

Just rain and depression. 

**** stared out the window and into the wilderness that was middle America. The microwave dinged and she pulled out her reheated soup and shuffled back to bed. She was so tired. Everything hurt. Her head, throat, body, even her fingernails twinged opening the bottle of gingerale, nearly reducing her to tears.

Getting sick wasn't supposed to happen.

Her truck stalling wasn't supposed to happen.

Hitching a ride with the tow truck to the smallest strip of civilization that had a mechanic shop would have been a stroke of luck. Except the driver was hacking up a lung and guess who got sick?

Drowning in NyQuil, head throbbing she did her best to ignore the shivers racking her frame. How could she feel so cold when she was burning up? 

Done with her soup she huddled into her sheets and closed her eyes. The television fading away, the heater rattling from its corner, and **** felt herself succumb to her medication.

Had she been hyper vigilante like she normally was. She'd have noticed her closet door that was open before she left her room was now closed... slide open

✖

Bucky hated himself.

He was ashamed of himself... but he couldn't stop.

_It's right there, see it pokes out a bit too._

Her panties couldn't hide the dark trim of her pussy and Bucky did see. When he was alone and under the covers he would watch and replay scene after scene.

_ Look. Just look. _

God it wasn't the best angle but he could cum in hot angry spurts just by looking at her pussy. The thick lips begging for him to smother his face between and suck on her clit that was soft and dusky now but she'd be wet and swollen before he made her cum again and again.

_He never spends forever with me but with her... I got so many pictures of her and he is just there. I have a buffet he can eat from and he chooses this..._

How would she taste? She had to taste like sin and he wanted her to gush in his mouth and rub his cock between her pussy lips and never leave.

_See one's smaller._

Her areola's were dusky and mouth-watering large, tips soft, the video teasing him more so as he watched them bead into tight points before the camera shifts and he skips back, desperate. Wanting to suck and pinch her breasts, full enough where he could fuck them, he could invision his cock head suckled.

Bucky would stroke himself furiously remembering the nuggets of detail Steve would brag about. Maybe even then he unconsciously knew he wanted **** and now his body betrayed him knowing that he could have her writhing beneath him.

**** was vocal, wet, she would tremble as he plowed through one orgasm after another. Steve had been quietly awed over how responsive she was, her begging, taking him to the hilt, the way her pussy would gush... 

Bucky could spend ages telling himself that fantasizing about his friends woman was a betrayal to years of friendship... but **** didn't belong to anyone.

She was a free woman.

Free to find.

Free to befriend.

Free to bend over and fuck.

Free to love and cherish and maybe she'd let him. 

He wanted more than a taste. He wanted **her**. All of her. He could have what Steve let go. The hot dinners, the warm hugs, lazy kisses, a **future**. 

**** was light while he was an all-consuming darkness and he was tired of being alone. Of being a spectator while everyone else moved on and lived.

Maybe... He could prove to **** that he was different... That he could give her what Steve couldn't... What no man could because she was meant for him. 

Bucky was everything she needed, she'd want for nothing, she'd be more than an ornament wrapped in silk and diamonds, he knew the type of woman she was and Bucky would give her exactly what she wanted and in return she'd give him what he desperately craved. 

When he's spent, cock finally soft, and on the cusp of sleep, Bucky couldn't keep the dark slithering thoughts of _she's mine or no ones._ from consuming him.

✖

The fever must've been horrible if she was hallucinating. Everything hurt, she was so cold, and even colder now she was awake.

"Shhh.."

**** whined and tried to scramble out of the bathtub she found herself in. The warm water splashed over the edges and goosebumps broke out as the cool air of the room made her feel frozen.

"Easy ****."

"No." She twisted in the tub and rested against the edge and tried to curl into herself but the angle was awkward. Weakly she tried pushing the broad chest in her way.

"Come on doll we need to clean you up then back into bed. You want that right?" A gentle hand patted her head, fingers tender, voice soft and familiar.

"Please..." She wanted to say more and **** did but it was mess of words.

Tired. Cold. Achy. 

Maybe this was a hallucination and she was still in her bed? Maybe she wasn't naked in a grungy bathtub, there was no way a familiar set of blue eyes... No not blue... Teal... Familiar Teal colored eyes... She had crystals a similar shade, blue apatite, "Bucky?" Her eyes darted taking in the shadows and stubble. "Bucky?" 

The man - it had to be Bucky - smiled. "You're burning up doll."

No she was cold but Bucky was warm. He was hot as a furnace and his hugs had always been warm and she didn't care that she was naked and wet.

**** latched on. 

It was an awkward embrace and Bucky forgot to breathe, his hands hesitating before touching her. He closed his eyes and took it all in, he couldn't lose himself in the feel of her pressed against him. His shirt soaked through, her breasts pressed against him and it was better than any fantasy he conjured up. "We need to lower your fever." He rubbed his stubble chin against the softness of her skin. **** whined but he managed to gently pry her from him, "Stay here and I'll be right back."

**** watched him go. Resting against the side of the tub, her head on her arms, she closed her eyes. This had to be real, Bucky felt real, and with that thought she slipped into sleep. 

Maybe later she'll look back and probably remember these awkward few minutes but she wouldn't see Bucky's eyes that had always been friendly darken with need or feel those contrasting hands caress her skin.

Bucky would excuse it as him bathing her. The soapy rag washing away layers of sweat and he did his best to keep his touch impersonal eyes averted when he washed between her legs. It was one thing on video and another when **** was in his care.

Sick.

Vulnerable.

She didn't deserve to be molested while unconscious - Bucky was many things but he couldn't, wouldn't, be that person - but he looked.

He could keep his fingers from stroking and caressing the softness of her body but he couldn't help but be drawn into her dips and curves. The curve of her waist, the Oval shape of her navel, breasts that bobbed in the water and nipples that beaded under his touches. 

The water drained and he watched as the murky water swirled and he fought the urge to stare at the patch of hair between her legs that hid...

No.

He couldn't let himself be distracted. Not when **** was sick and in need of his help. **** **needed** him. No one needed him beyond a death count but here was ****, even when she was feeling sick she reached out for him and trusted him to care for her and Bucky wasn't going to sabotage his happily ever after.

No.

Quietly Bucky lifted **** and brought her back to her room. The sheets he had requested to replace the soaked one's and a space heater sat in a corner heating the room another notch. Setting her down gently he dried her and redressed her in an oversized shirt stuffed in her duffle bag and panties.

Tucking her in and smoothing her brow Bucky felt only a spark of shame when he walked to the bathroom to ease the hardness of his cock. 

✖

Panic.

That's what you should be feeling. Panic, fear, maybe even anger, but you're oddly quiet. You can't blame being sick on the numbness that settles over you. Logically there was no way you could make it out the room, even if you forewent your stuff and decided to say fuck it and run into the woods like a crazy desperate person...

Would you make it to the door?

Maybe you could make it outside and maybe if you were lucky...

You hold your breath as the bed shifted.

Laying beside you, atop the covers, was Bucky. He looked to be asleep. His lips were parted as he snored softly, face slacked with sleep, he looked... Like a different person.

For now you wouldn't jump the gun, you'll wait and see. Bucky was a trained assassin and you were, well, **you**. Definitely not an assassin or expert in defense and if Bucky was here on behalf of Steve. That fucker. Then why were you still here?

The opportunity to kidnap or murder you with little trouble passed. Sick and medicated had to be easier than you were now.

Glancing back at your - friend? Was Bucky still your friend? You gasp as eyes, too awake to be natural without caffeine, are staring at you in return. 

"How are you feeling?"

How were you feeling? Seriously? "Tired. Starving." You admit softly. 

He nods and for a moment he's quiet, "I'm not here for Steve." You're surprised, brows arching. "What he did... ****... He deserved more than the punch you asked for."

And there it was. You promised - swore even - that you would not feel embarrassed over a drunk video. A drunk video you forgot to delete and redo because that's how insane you were. "Oh god no. Please just shoot me." You groan and tug the covers over your head. "Please, please, please, please..." 

"Trust me I've seen worse drunk moments. Thor and Natasha are drama queens." Bucky tries to jest but it doesn't change the fact you were embarrassed. 

You yank at the sheets and glare at the grinning soldier, "Does Thor wave his godly hammer around crying that it's not good enough or Nat molesting herself and complaining how shitty her breasts are? No! Didn't think so." Again the blankets cover you and you huff into your pillow angry tears welling in your eyes. 

"Doll..." You tried your best to hide your sniff as your eyes burn, "****?" Burying your face into your pillow you can't stop the tears or the way your body shakes. It's been ages since the last time you cried. 

The bed bounces and the sheets rustle. Hugging your pillow tighter you feel the bed dip and there's a tug of war between yourself and Bucky for the pillow - you lose - and you're not expecting to be pulled into him. Bucky wasn't the most affecionate - you'd nearly always initiating hugs, you hold onto him and just cry.

Maybe you were touch starved or maybe you were just tired because life was a constant uphill run or maybe - a sly whisper broke through the sadness - you weren't alone and Bucky had always been a pillar of safety even when Steve was around, Bucky had always been the most watchful, cautious, murderous.

You fall asleep nestled against the soldier and secured in his hold. 

Time slips away from you again you awake with a headache and your eyes feeling achy but you rub the crust away and take a moment to stare at the spot beside you.

It's empty.

The room is quiet and empty. 

For a moment you can believe that everything the past night? Had it been a full day? More? Was a fevered trick.

All these weeks alone and running until you felt _safe_ enough to settle and stay put had finally driven you into delusions but... You push down the sheets and **knew** it was all real.

An oversized shirt and panties wasn't what you slept in. Hell, you didn't sleep in panties, normally foregoing them even with sleep pants.

That meant Bucky was real...

He had been here and redressed you. Taking stock of yourself you gently slip a hand under your panties and touch yourself. Gentle touches. You didn't feel sore or unnaturally slick and you're relieved.

Not that you think Bucky would have raped you but... You wouldn't past anyone to not take advantage. Sexually or other wise. Detangling yourself from the bed you needed a shower, food, and a plan.

✖

For anyone else the bags would be considered heavy but Bucky curled his metal fingers around his last minute purchases in the only 'store' attached to the gas station for miles and slipped his own key card into the motel room door and eased it open. Quickly darting in before too much cold air could sweep in and disturb his... The cold press of a guns barrel nudged his temple. 

"Why are you here Bucky?"

Bucky lifted an arm, plastic bag rustling, "Food?" A howling gust of wind rushed passed him and he grit his teeth, if **** got sick, he'd tie her down and drown her in medication. "You're still sick and you're letting the cold air come in."

**** gently nudged him with the barrel, "What kind of Food?"

Of course **** would be concerned over food - the picky person that she was - but not her health. Huffing, Bucky pushed passed the gun to close the door and move through the room, dropping the bags on the bed and discarding his winter attire. "We both know it's not loaded."

"Fuck! Really, you couldn't let me have a moment?" Glaring she plopped the gun on the dresser beside the television. Flopping herself on the bed she sat cross legged, "You took my shoes." **** crossed her arms, "My **shoes** James!"

Bucky sent her a look, eyebrows lifted in surprise, "Oooh. Real names now?"

"My favorite pair, my only pair."

"Thank you Bucky for taking care of me." His voice rose in a mock imitation of her voice, "Thank you for cleaning up vomit and buying me breakfast."

Color bloomed on her cheeks as she glared, refusing to relent. Instead as the seconds tick tocked and the bags rustled under Bucky's hands she grabbed her pillow, ignoring stiffening of Bucky's frame, chucked it. 

He caught it with one hand and a dead stare. The bed creaked and dipped, **** grabbed the other pillow she swung that too. Bucky caught that too. **** could have screamed, so she did. 

On her knees, hair a mess, fingers curled into fists she grit her teeth and let out a sound that did have Bucky arching both brows. He wouldn't tell her just how hot she was but he could say, "Throwing a tantrum?"

"Tantrum?" She scoffed and began muttering under her breadth in a language Bucky wasn't familiar with but he was sure she was cussing him to hell and back. Off the bed she walked away and Bucky went back to the bags.

He could still hear her. He heard the door to the closet creak open. Any weapons hidden around the room had been confiscated, even the iron bar had been removed along with hangers.

Safe in that knowledge he dropped the pillows and pulled out the plasticware and napkins first. The smell of food should be enough to calm **** and ease her attitude. 

** *thwak* **

It didn't hurt.

It barely tickled his sense of _danger_.

He. 

The Winter Soldier. 

An Avenger. 

Had been hit with a pillow. 

A pillow. 

** *thwak* **

A growl escaped him and like the mad man he was grabbed a spare pillow and swung around for the kill.

** *thwak* **

She'd duck and hit him again. 

In the face. 

This was war.

✖

How? 

You stare up into the beautifully sinful eyes that had always held dark reservation but now sparkled. Laugh lines creased his face and a smirk quirked lips guarded by stubble and his hair was like a curtain between your faces.

The rough carpet smelled. It chafed at your skin but you made yourself concentrate on the harsh cheap material and not the hard lines of Tiny's - no **Bucky's** because Tiny was a name from a different time, a different you - body above you.

The pillow fight had been brief but he had laughed. The fucker had actually laughed. A rare thing even with Steve, Bucky had always been reserved with glimpses of the someone before Hydra and you'd rarely seen it. 

Honestly you'd done your damdest to chip away at the cold shoulder and include Bucky into your topsy turby life. An Avenger was just another gilded prison similar to Hydra but you would never say that aloud. Bucky trained, fought, he was a classic blood lust soldier, and you'd been the good girl.

Good girls didn't _look_. 

Good girls didn't fantasize or clamp down on emotions like you've done since... well... Best not to think on that.

"Give up?"

It crawled up your spine because you never gave up. You were taught to never show your belly and you could wiggle but the carpet couldn't distract you enough to not feel the heat coming off him. The carpet was scratchy and rough but didn't compare to the firm and gentle hold he had on you.

Somehow you both went from pillow fight to him pinning you down. Not with his legs on either side of you, that wouldn't have jarred you, instead Bucky had you spread wide. His strong thighs pushing yours up and parting them in a mockery of a fuck you'd not had in months. 

The last time you'd had sex was the standard missionary and it had been... Impersonal. Rushed. It had left you feeling like a one night stand and not like a lover. 

Right now you weren't thinking about Steve or sex. Lies. You weren't thinking about sex with Steve but Bucky grinning above you made you very aware that it's been months. A long time with no real human touch, no hugs, kisses, conversation beyond polite social cues, and now here you are.

Heart pounding.

Face flushed.

Throat parched.

"Why are you here Bucky?" Crap. That's not what you wanted to say. _Get off me..._ Should have tumbled out but you laid pliant beneath him. His hands - one hot flesh and the other cool Vibranium - pinned your arms down and that was... That made you wet. 

Fuck.

You were laying there.

Beneath another man.

Not a woman because you were all for being a bona fide lesbian with man sized commitment issues. You were hungry for something other than food. Bucky was a snack... Suddenly you wondered what he would taste like and you hoped he couldn't tell just how horny you were.

Bucky was serum enhanced and could probably sniff you out.

"I missed you." He admitted.

"When i miss someone I don't break into their motel room and steal their shoes." Tilting your chin up in defiance you force yourself to not drift your eyes to his lips. Lips that were chapped and reddish which meant he was dehydrated. Idiot.

He adjust himself and you feel your thighs burn in the effort to keep them from drooping less it pushes your ass on his lap or even better your legs around him and ride him. Super soldier meant stamina which meant marathon sex which meant... No! No! No! Bad thoughts!

"You did the same thing." He counters.

Your lips part, aghast. "I never..."

"You picked the lock on my apartment door and redecorated."

"That's not the same thing and you know that!"

"Oh?" Again he shifts himself and he has to know how obscene this looks, feels, but this was Bucky. Bucky was a soldier and was too deep in Hydra PTSD to realise this was not how you wrestled and it went against all pillow fight rules. 

"It was your birthday and I put up balloons and baked you a cake!" You defended.

He grins, "You picked all four of my locks and left dirty dishes in my sink."

"Carrot cake with cream cheese frosting and it was a mug! Not dishes! One lousy mug!"

"I hate carrot cake." Your eyes go wide at his low admission and like the baby you are you feel your eyes get misty because you spent time on that cake. The first one died a charred death and the frosting was a trial as mixing up salt and sugar forced you to make another batch and a store run. "I hate cream cheese frosting." 

Of course he did. Even with the best of intentions you'd still fucked up. "Sorry." And that was that. Any horny feelings had shriveled up and you felt extra stupid. How desperate were you that the first person atop you and you were ready...

"I tried some. Was planning on chucking it but it tasted good." A warm hand settled against your flushed skin and his touch swiped away the dampness that leaked from your eyes. "That's when I knew i loved you." He admits in a whisper but you hear him as if he shouted it from the top of the building.

Loved?

Your heart explodes.

He loved you?

That or it was beating so fast in your chest it was a hum that left you breathless. Had you heard right? It had to be the musty odor from the carpet that was making you delusional because...

"I sat in my kitchen and ate the whole thing. Spent the night debating if I should kill you for making me feel like scum for falling for my best friends girl," he hesitated and his eyes flickered to your lips where he traced the bottom lip that was chapped from the cool dry air and your inability to remember chapstick. "Or killing Steve so I can swoop in and take you for myself."

First your heart then your brain.

Boom.

Explosions of sparks prickle along your skin as what he says penetrates the mush that's your consciousness and Bucky settles himselfs firmly against you.

"That's what you do to me." He's hard and you can feel him pressed hotly against your core. "I would have let it go ****, I owed him that much, but then you sent me that video." He thrusts against you and you gasp, "Fucking wall papered his house." He thrusts again and his eyes are hooded with desire and your legs move to wrap around him and you meet him with a motion of your own. "I want you ****."

His mouth slants against yours and his hand is in your hair while the other he uses to prop his weight on. 

It's unexpected. Wet. Dirty. Tongues twine and you're both moaning into it. He pulls away just enough to bite at your lower lip and his nips breaks your already bruised skin and he pulls away from you licking his own lips.

Blood. He was tasting your blood and for a moment your inner fangirl of twilight rears it's ugly head and you want to make an unnecessary joke of sparkling vampires and how he's more wolf than a glittery twink but thoughts leave you when a loud rip of fabric has your chest heaving. 

The bastard ripped your shirt like a Neanderthal... you should be up and discussing this like adults but... Fuck if this wasn't the hottest shit. "Fuck doll." His eyes take in the swell of your breasts incased in a sheer laced bra that did nothing to hide the dark circles of your nipples.

Say something. You should definitely say something but words leave you when he's kneeling and removing his shirt. Steve was broader and paler but Bucky was harsh lines and scars. "I'm going to fuck you." 

It didn't sound like a request and still words escaped you. Had you ever been so quiet before? His fingers unpop the button of his pants and you lick your lips as he drags the zipper of his pants down and he's the absolute worst because he stops and smirks.

The asshole.

The fucking asshole. 

A squeal of surprise escapes you as he grips your pants and instead of tugging them off, Bucky tears them between his hands as if the cotton polyester blend was tissue. 

Your underwear isn't as _nice_ as your bra. The pink cotton was Hanes and were a high rise cut with a smattering of dots. It wasn't sexy yet Bucky stared down at your pussy and you wanted to close your legs but his hands were there keeping you spread to his heated gaze. "You're so wet."

"Bucky." He ignores your breathy plea and you cover your face with your hands as he reaches out and drags a finger over the damp stain between your legs. You twitch as that same finger grazes your clit that pokes against the fabric. 

You feel the cool brush of his metal fingers brush aside the elastic edges and the cool air is nothing against the way Bucky heated stare warms your face and you're so fucking glad you showered before all this. 

"****." Your hips jerk as fingers slip between the folds of your pussy and without warning a single long finger slips inside. "Wonder what you taste like." From between your fingers you watch as he brings slick coated fingers to his lips and he licks at them, his eyes boring into yours, and he's moaning.

Moaning like a heathen.

Move! You tell yourself and finally something in your brain clicks and your body is in motion. Pressing yourself against the far wall you adjust your panties and jut your chin out, you're not ashamed of your body and it was only natural for how it reacted to someone like Bucky. "We can't do this." There. You said it. What you were supposed to say because this was real life, not a porn skit.

Minutes ago you'd compared Bucky to a wolf... No... He was lean and hungry and here you stood before a man that had never once shown any interest in sex with you or anyone for that matter. Bucky had stood with a grace you envied and stalked forward. He was still tasting you and you wanted to say more of the same script but he was right there. 

Crowding your space.

A silent pillar of every dirty fantasy you'd hidden away or read when boredom hit you hard. His cock pressed against your side and he was taller than you by just inches but he felt like a giant as his nose brushed against your face and breathed you in. "You want me." His hand skims down your abdomen and dips under your panties, "You wouldn't have teased me like you did if you didn't want me."

"Bucky." Your hand grips his wrist and you still his exploring fingers, "we can't."

"We are." He was confident and you wanted to deny him on principle. No matter how horny you were, you didn't have to sleep with him. He couldn't coerce you into sex. His finger flicked and it was right **there**. The sensitive nub that throbbed from desperate need betrayed you and your body followed right along. "Close aren't you." His finger was relentless and you squeezed at his wrist as you wiggled. "Cum for me."

No.

You refused.

A shake of your head only made him smile and before you knew it his other hand curled ever so gently around your throat forcing a gasp of surprise out of you and he was two fingers deep into your pussy.

How? 

His gaze was steady and he **took** \- no **stole** \- your orgasm from you. His fingers had curled and fucked you and you would have let out a cry of pleasure but those cool fingers squeezed and your head flopped backwards against the tacky wallpaper and your eyes rolled. 

"That's it." He's relentless and a second wave hits you and it's too much, so fucking much, "want me to stop baby?" His fingers squeeze tighter and you can't breathe, your legs are shaking, you can feel wetness drip from your pussy, it coats your thighs and stains the carpet, hearing the squelch of his fingers fucking into you was obscene but you're falling...

✖

He couldn't describe her taste. 

It wasn't sweet like honey or spiced but it was it's own tang. Later he could sit and over think but he knew it left a thick coating on his tongue and he wanted more.

Her pussy was hot, tight, and sticky. When he parted his fingers to taste her, strands of her wetness stuck between his fingers and he wanted to drown himself in her. 

**** was a full course meal and Bucky was starving. He had planned on seducing her. Taking her apart bit by bit. He plotted to be gentle and ease her onto his cock but having her beneath him and her laying so pliant and smelling the way she smelled - it was no wonder the words spilled forth.

He loved her.

He was obsessed over her. 

Gentle didn't keep her, wouldn't keep her, but this, this dark spector he always kept hidden even from himself at times could be his key to keeping what was just tossed away. 

"We can't do this." She had said.

As if he didn't know that.

He didn't care. Not anymore. 

They were going to do this, do a lot of things, and she would enjoy every last second of it. **** had secrets, the little walk to get food had involved an interesting phone call from a formerly blocked number and an accent he hadn't heard in years. 

✨

_"Winter... I see you're tracking my wayward Dove. ***sigh*** See that you keep her in better spirits than the american trash she stuck herself with. She is a spitfire this one, takes after her poor mother."_

Bucky's eyes had searched the area, nothing looked out of place or suspicious but the man's tone changed, it made him grip the phone tighter. A phone no-one had the number too. 

_"You either kill her before she does it to herself or you keep her on that tight rope she likes to tip toe. She needs two hands on her Winter, my eyes lost her for a bit but it warms this cold heart you got to her. She's the only loose end I'll allow. You know what that means."_

✨

Bucky was used to running with the punches but this made him trip into another mindset. The walk from that point to the door the Bucky from minutes ago was different than the one that opened the Motel room. 

Had he been the old Bucky he would have put a bullet between her eyes out of loyalty but now he had her where she deserved to be. Pliant beneath his hands. Submissive to his natural need to be in control after so long not having it. 

**** running from him had egged him. One day he would chase and hunt her. The sex would be phenomenal but he was getting too far ahead and ignoring the pebbled tips of her breasts that he wanted to nip and suck.

God he got lost watching her. 

The whites of her eyes as an orgasm raked through her he didn't relent as he fucked against her gspot. "Want me to stop baby?" He wouldn't stop, not until she slumped in his hold and she was in his arms like a sated rag doll. 

The bed shifted and creaked as he settled her on the mattress. Her knees over the edge and soaked panties molded to her pussy. 

The temptation to rip them like he had ruined the rest of her clothes was atrong but he wanted to keep these. Bags out of the way - food forgotten - Bucky slid her panties down and off finding a new home in his back pocket.

Kneeling he settled her damp thighs over his shoulders and stared. He was glad she wasn't lucid enough to see his hesitation, to watch him memorize the swollen folds of her sex and clit that throbbed under his gaze after his aggressive attention to her pussy. 

A part of him wanted to wait until she was aware enough for the first swipe of his tongue but her breadth hitched and he went to work driving her insane with pleasure.

His fingers settled over her mound and he settled his lips atop her clit and sucked. 

Reality was a messy gush of need and trembling thighs. Bucky couldn't tell you how long he knelt and ravaged **** pussy like he'd been fantasizing since forever. She tasted like sin and smelled like an addiction. She was perfect, her mewls, her pleads for him to stop, the gasps of choked air, her stomach would clench and her back would arch yet Bucky allowed himself to drown.

**** hands curled in his hair. Her eyes were screwed shut and Bucky only pulled away when she flopped back, her hands covering her face as she tried to catch her breadth. 

Wiping at his face with his bare hand, Bucky stood, her legs slipping off and boneless over the beds edge. He did **that**. The flushed look, skin beaded with sweat, her chest heaving and god that was an amazing sight. "****." Bucky's hands tugged at the edges of his pants.

Her name brought some sense back to her addled brain. Sex had never been so... **this**. Where Steve was meticulous and missionary Bucky was dirty and not like her ex. "****." His voice shouldn't make her ache more for him but it did and **** propped herself on her elbows and looked the man over.

His beared was a mess with her slick and his eyes were dark and he was just sin to look at. **** watched as he tugged down his pants and stole her breadth again. Bucky's cock wasn't porn quality big. No. He wasn't the longest she'd ever had but he was thick in a way that seemed unnatural and his cock was a dark two tone. The blunt tip was partially covered with his foreskin and she licked her lips wondering how he did taste. 

He steps out of his clothes and soon he's bare and **** is entranced with the only patch of hair on the man that wasn't his head. It was curly and dark and she wanted to touch him everywhere. One day she'd get her wish and moving herself back to the center of the bed **** rolled onto her stomach and under Bucky's watchful gaze put herself into a familiar position, ass up, pussy glistening and exposed to the warm air, back arched, her breasts pressed into the mattress.

Bucky gasped. It surprised even himself but it was a sight that made his cock throb and his heart stutter. Knees on the mattress Bucky moved closer and his hands touched warm skin... This was real... This wasn't a dream or a fantasy. **** sigh and moan as he nudged his cock against her, this was real. Her gasp as he pushed into her was real. The wet hot heat that wrapped around his bare cock was real and felt so fucking good.

"Fuck..." 

Later he would be gentle.

Later he would kiss and caress her, worship her, but right now he couldn't help gripping her hips and pulling her deeper as he thrust.

It was so fucking tight and wet it left him squeezing his eyes shut and willing himself to not cum as he breathed.

**** fisted the sheets and smothered her cry's into the comforter but Bucky wanted to hear her. He deserved to hear every gasp and moan as she moved with him. Gathering her hair in his hand he pulled and he hissed as she clenched tightly around his cock, "That's it baby... Such a good girl... Fuck..."

It started at the base of his cock and spread from his nuts to his spine and it was like a rush of electricity that caught him by surprise. His toes curled and he made a noise he was embarressed over. **** moaned and ground herself against his lap, the air leaving him, he felt light headed and he squeezed his eyes shut as he came harder than he could remember.

It never felt like this when he was using his hand or a silly toy he purchased on a whim. None of the girls he ever quietly picked up and paid made him light headed or stomach clench as he trembled.

He. Bucky Barnes. Former Winter Soldier. Was trembling like a school boy with their first nut. 

**** pussy clenched around him and he hissed, his cock too sensitive, too fragile, he pulled out. She whined and Bucky silently promised he'd take care of her... But first he needed to catch his breadth. 

The orgasm left him feeling oddly _floaty_. His chest heaved, his body laid boneless on the mattress, and **** amused grin deserved a swat on her ass. Except his limbs felt heavy and his eyes droopy.

"I think..." He murmurs, "You drained me dry." **** giggles, her flushed face turning away before she was on her knees and Bucky flung an arm over his eyes. "Fuck babe."

"Hmm..." He feels the bed dip and a groan slips pass his lips as his stomach clenches. She suckled on the tip of his cock, her hand pulling back the foreskin. 

Bucky tries to nudge her head off but **** is persistent. She swallows him down, nose pressed into the curls of his base. "Shit!" His fingers curl in her hair and he tosses his head back on the mattress, eyes fluttering. It's borderline pain mixed with pleasure, too sensitive for anything more than what she was giving. 

He could feel it building again. That need to cut again and he's amazed it feels this good, this intense, but **** is using her hand and tongue like a veteran. 

It's amazing.

He couldn't compare it to any fantasy and he wouldn't. Mumbling under his breadth, his balls tightening, Bucky swore as his hard cock was left glistening and cold as **** pulled away. 

"I'm going to ride you until I cum." 

Bucky could do nothing but nod in agreement and groan when she sank down atop him. "Not gonna last long." His toes curled and breadth hitch as her pussy ground against him. 

"Hold it. I need to cum." She demanded.

Bucky's eyes rolled as she moved. **This** was new. She clenched around him and moved her body hard and fast, riding him like he was a toy at her disposal and it was the hottest fucking thought. Gritting his teeth he grunted and gripped her hips tighter.

"Don't cum, don't cum, fuck..." She chanted as her hands settled on his pecs and she chased after her own orgasm... Almost... Almost...

"Fuck! Fuck!" Bucky shouted, his chest heaved, his legs kicked out and he **felt** his cum creep up his cock, it hurt to cum. **** held on, she didn't let up as he bucked under her and watching him cum undone was enough to tip her head back and she felt that bubble burst as her clit throbbed and she cried out as the orgasm made her shake. 

Bucky wiggled and his cock slipped from her soaked channel and he moved them so they were both laying on the bed, feet hanging off the side, and kissed her.

Kissing her sealed his fate.

He couldn't let her go. He would never let her go. **** was his and he would kill for her. No one had ever made him feel like **that** , only someone meant for him would make his body thrash like he was a woman in heat. 

No.

**** belonged to him and as he pushed her hair from his face he could see the love shining from her eyes and he wanted it. Craved it. He was going to take it and not apologise.

Gripping her face and making sure she saw him. The real him, "I love you."

She didn't have to say it back. Bucky didn't expect to hear the words just yet but one day she will. 

Holding her close he plotted and planned his next step. Steve wouldn't stop looking. They needed to lay low... Maybe another country? They would find a place to call home, build a home, create a family, and he would have that future he'd invision himself once the war was over. 

He was owed a happily ever after even if he had to kill for it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love Dark Bucky. Posessive and Yandere is my go to. The "I'd kill for you doll" reminds me of Hannibal and his Will obsession.  
> There should be a part 3. A more flushed out Reader (****) and possibly a Steve cameo... Maybe...  
> Any suggestions/ideas always welcomed and critiques. Good or Bad I do appreciate.  
> XoXo


End file.
